Returning back where we belong
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Kenny always thought he was a bit insane, he had spent most of his life alone and had kind of gotten used to that fact. When he was younger he had been put into intense therapy after apparently seeing vivid ' delusions of monsters' But when he meets a boy at the airport one day, his life suddenly changes maybe he isn't so crazy. Warning: contains boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time doing a Digimon fan fic so take it easy on me. As I stated before this story will have BoyxBoy but I will post a warning with each chapter. Hope you all enjoy this story and future chapters to come. Warning: Story includes boyxboy, swearing, bloody violence (in later chapters) mentions of past abuse and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Hope you all have a great day wherever you are =) **

* * *

Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.

Parents are such good liers. They lie so well that eventually even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world and another. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths. As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

This is a story of someone who managed to walk and survive in both worlds.

He learnt that not all monsters are necessarily evil... but there are quite a few who would still just as wreak havoc onto the world.

It all starts one morning in June.

_So... Diary... I guess I'm supposed to write in you or something. Mom tells me that I have to. It was the choice of write in you or have to go and spend a summer with my siblings back in the forests village. That would mean having to explain to them what has been going on... I'd rather have to go through all that pain all over again than ever. I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Kenny Jones. Not Ken doll. Not Ken. Kenny and no not like the south park character! I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. How would I describe myself? _

Kenny slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his mother. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe, though they seemed to settle on a faint sea blue every now and then. That was always the preference that they took: ocean blue or emerald. Not that he minded, those had always been his favourite colours. He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. His ruffled blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his mother wouldn't let him dye his hair.

Now a lot of people would think: _What sixteen year old cares what their mother tells them that they can't dye their hair. _Well it mattered to him so that was all that was to it. His room wasn't much. A single bed which had a soft silk quilt which Kenny could just sink into when he was tired. The walls of his room were painted crimson with black scripted writing which moved in delicate patterns. Two large glass door wardrobes stood either side of a small desk with a mirror. A silver crop pattern moved around it while a cold white chair with soft cushions was placed in front of it.

His whole room was based around elegance and beauty. Though the thing that stood out most in the room was the expanding length of books shelves and plant pots. "Honey? Are your bags packed?" A soft voice called up to him from downstairs.  
"Yes Mom. Don't worry." Kenny called back reassuringly but then sighed before turning back to look at his diary. _How best to describe myself? The black sheep. That's how. You see most families go to ordinary schools. They don't get shipped off for the year to a school which most people never even knew about. My mother works as a fashion designer here in London by day... I always try to take an interest in her work but I prefer acting and drawing...But I guess the sketching is similar in some ways. __That is probably the closest thing I have in common with my mom... well that and the fact I love guys instead of girls._

He paused for a moment as he stared at the page of the book. It was nice to be able to express it without the fear of having some sneer or glare at him. He had to leave his last school because of how bad the bullying had gotten. He had been beaten everyday and attacked. Threatening notes had been left onto his school locker and eventually the head master had decided that it would be safer for him if he found another school instead. "Would have been safer if I had snapped that boy's neck." He growled quietly before shaking his head.

He stared absently at the page before putting the pen back to paper. _And now my mother is sending me off to a private school where she thinks I will succeed. I guess-  
_

"Kenny come on! You're going to be late!"  
"Don't worry mom." Kenny shouldered his bag which was filled with spare clothes which he could carry with him. The rest of his stuff had already been taken down stairs and outside to the waiting coach which was loading them.

Kenny crouched on his desk darting a look around at his room to take in the sight one more time. "I'm a big enough failure... When I come back. I'm going to make something of myself. I will be better than my parents." He whispered before launching himself out the window.

Everything seemed to slow down for him as he began to launch from the second story window. The fresh cut law beneath him which was surrounded by beds of roses and fresh lilies which his mother had planted for him with his help. The ground was approaching as a snails pace. He loved his reflexes.

After his father had left when he was young, Kenny had been free to explain other paths. Gymnastics had been his first choice along with his immediate joining of the drama society at his old school. Between the dance classes and gymnastics, his reflexes became quickly above average as did his flexibility.

As he hit the ground he landed in an elegant crouch and felt his caught breath slowly escape. In front of him sat the long stretched black limo with a chauffeur eyeing him as though he was a speck of dust on his sleeve. "To the airport sir?"  
"You can stuff yourself." Kenny said bluntly and watched anger burst through the man's face. His cold eyes flared as his lips were drawn into a tight pressing line.  
"Finally someone else said it!" A feminine voice laughed and Kenny turned to see one of his mother's maids walking out. She grinned as she saw him and held out her fist to bump it.  
"You cannot speak to me that way!" The chauffeur protested as he turned his nose up.  
"Oh really."

Kenny turned with vicious eyes as he walked over to the man. Sure the guy was taller than him but he still radiated a stronger and colder aura than the man ever could. "I'm going to speak. And you're going to thank for me for everything I say."  
"I will not listen to a little fag-"  
"YOU WILL STAND THERE AND THANK ME FOR EVERYTHING I SAY!" Kenny barked and watched as the man backed up slightly.

A dark battle of wills seemed to pass between them as Kenny stood tall and the man bowed his head as he paled. "Y-Yes sir...Thank you."  
"You're a pathetic waste of life."  
"T-Thank you sir."  
"You're going without pay for two weeks."  
"Yes sir... Thank you sir."  
"You will tell my mother you dared to talk to me the way you did. You will explain what you called me. But first. Lower. Your. Face."

The man paused and watched Kenny's cold gaze burning through him.

The moment he lent forward he was smashed back onto the limo and slid to the ground after Kenny's fist had collided with his face. "Don' .Call me that word you scum." He growled.

The maid watched with an sad gaze. Kenny's anger had always seemed to unbound when someone used that word. But that man had it coming.

After the young master had caught his breath she pushed for a smile. "I'm sorry but your parents did insist that you took the car to school" she said as though reading his thoughts, "So I took the liberty of cleaning the motorbike sir." She lead the way around to the back of the house to the Garage where a line of motorbikes were sleeked in perfect line, the green Yamaha gleamed and stood out as the main choice, fast, sleek and great for getting to airport in style. His mother would protest at the idea of me taking the 'death machine' as she had described it.  
"You haven't got to worry...I'll be back in a couple of weeks."  
"Sir..." He looked over as the maid sighed. "Maybe...give this new place a chance."  
"Why?" He snapped and watched as the maid looked down at the ground with a sigh. "Everything else seems to be disappointing with my life." He growled and pulled on his strange helmet. It was shaped like a fox head as was his motorbike which was sharp at the back as though like a tail. The front was sculpted into the head of a strong animal head while still painted sleek emerald. "Sir...please just try."  
"What ever Harley." He shook his head.

He revved the engine then pulled back hard on the accelerator as he shot out the garage with the wind blasting into him at high speed.

_This is great!_ He thought. He loved feeling the cool rush of air as his bike ran down the streets like a hungry animal running after prey. I was going that fast I could not make out any features of the buildings around me, he relied only on his reflexes of going around corners and on my instinct for where he was going. Being blind to a world as it seemed to just course around him made him feel as though for just one minute... nothing else mattered.

That's how he liked it.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny shouldered his bag as he stepped into the airport. He was just walking through the security gate when he heard the shout. "WAIT! AW COME ON!"

He went crashing to the floor as something hard collided with him. "Son of a-" He pushed out his hand quickly and twisted his weight as he span on his finger tips. He felt confident in his movements as his body twisted through the air and flipped back so he would land on his feet. It seemed that all that time practising had now become instinct. For a moment he found a smug knowing roared through his body as his feet landed perfectly.

But as soon as his right foot touched the ground, his eyes widened angrily as pain shot through his leg. "Damn it!" He snarled as his leg gave out and he went crashing forward onto the ground.  
"Hey I got you!" The boy caught him and wrapped his arms around his waist making sure that Kenny didn't hit the solid ground head first. "Hey are you okay?"  
"GET OFF ME!" Kenny's face burned bright red as he ripped the arms from around his waist. People were looking over and staring at him and the boy on the floor.  
"Hey, what's wrong!"  
"What's wrong...what's wrong? YOU JUST RAN and knocked me straight on my arse!" Kenny barked viciously and paused.  
"Listen I'm sorry, I'm just having a really bad day. I'm late for my flight and-"  
_"Announcement. Flight 845 for Greece has just departed."_  
"Correction...I just missed my flight." The boy sighed and took a long breath. "I'm sorry... here."

Kenny felt his cheeks heat up slightly as the boy uncurled from him and stood, holding a elegant, peachy colour hand out to him. "You're brave for the weather aren't you?" Kenny looked the boy over and made his face an impassive mask. The boy wore long black socks and strange sea green boots which matched his pattern golden and green jacket which covered over his pearly white shirt. His grey shorts seemed to frame him quite well and Kenny turned his face upwards to look at a sight which made him blush slightly more.

The boy had a handsome sculpted face which wore a soft pearly smile on it. His eyes were that deep of a blue that they seemed to be amethyst purple. His hair was that dark of a gold that it almost could have been just a very pale mousy brown. Unlike Kenny's spikes, this boy's hair was completely flat on his brow and sat under a white hat. "Well, I was planning for sun and Greece weather." The boy shrugged.  
"You and me both." Kenny murmured as he held out his hand and got pulled to his feet. "Now... See you later." Kenny tested putting weight on his foot and frowned as pain burst through it again.  
"Hey I'm sorry okay!" The boy followed him as Kenny limped away.  
"Will you at least let me buy you a drink... as a peace offering?"  
"How are you going to do that when I'm going into the first class lounge?" Kenny said flatly and watched the boy pale slightly.  
"Look...I'm sorry." The boy shrugged. "I can't say it many more times... good luck on the flight."

Kenny paused as he watched the boy head back to the desk. For a moment he paused as he saw the boy was wearing a emerald back pack which seemed to shift slightly. _Uh...what the? _He shook his head and took a seat by the window to catch his breath. From the feel of pain in his foot, it wasn't much to worry about, just a sprain... but that didn't mean it could hurt.

He glanced towards where that boy had walked to. He was at the desk pleading with a snobby cow who just kept her nose turned up at him. "I'm sorry sir but I can't allow you to board the flight. You will just have to buy another set of tickets."  
"But I have to leave today! It can't wait."  
"Well why don't you go and ask your Mommy for some help?" The woman smiled patronisingly at him.

Kenny glared at the floor. _All I have to do... is walk away. He's not my problem. _Kenny shuffled his feet as he watched the boy's face just drop as his fist curled. "Please!" People were turning around and snickering at him now. Turning their faces to watch him as though he was some public drama show for their amusement to stare at.  
"No I can't-"  
_FOR GODS SAKE! _Kenny snarled as he couldn't take it any more. No he couldn't allow this boy to be put through this embarrassment!

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over. His fist was curled that tight his knuckles were showing as white against his bronze skin. "Sir I have told you. Now please just turn around and f- Oh Mr Richards!"  
"Is there a problem here?" Kenny kept his voice a quiet growl. This woman had just been everything he hated... so he was being a bit cold to her.

It was only fair.

The woman paled slightly as she tried to put on her best fake smile. "Mr Richards I was just telling this young man-"  
"Well I'm telling you that we're going into the first class lounge. Preferably without our mothers." Kenny stated and watched the woman's eyes flare angrily. _Don't play with fire because you will get burnt. _Kenny grinned smugly.  
_Oh really? _She grinned and Kenny froze.  
_Don' .Dare.  
_"Is this your boyfriend master Richards?"  
"Yes it is." The boy smiled and wrapped an arm around Kenny's waist.

Kenny kept his face cool though behind the mask he was thinking: _WHAT THE FUCK?! _"Your plane is waiting on the runway. It should be brought around quite soon." She smiled. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow him through unless-"  
"Unless what?" Kenny grinned as he lent forward onto the desk and grinned. "Unless he has a ticket? I own the plane. In fact, last time I checked, my Mother owns this place...so by definition, she used to own you."  
"Used-"  
"CLAIRE! GET HERE NOW!" A voice roared and Kenny smiled as she hissed under her breath at him.

It wasn't until the woman had completely left that he turned on the boy and pushed him back. "You're gay?" He asked.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kenny snapped.  
"I was just going a long with the act!"  
"Pretty damn well if you ask me!"  
"Yeah what ever... thank for the help." The boy began to turn and walk away.  
"Hey."

He turned back slowly.

"You think I went through all that trouble just for you not to get a flight?"  
"What are you-"  
"You're going to the school in Athens... correct?" Kenny held back a blush as he couldn't get the feeling of that arm around his waist out of his head.  
"Yeah-"  
"Come on." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's hand as he pulled the other sixteen year old through into the first class lounge.  
"Can I ask what your name is?" The boy chuckled.  
"Kenny Richards... and you?"  
"Takeru... but you can call me T.K." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to thank my guest reviewer =) I also want to thank those who favourite and follow this story ^_^ So onto the Warning: Story includes boyxboy, swearing, bloody violence (in later chapters) mentions of past abuse and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Hope you all have a great day wherever you are =) Sorry for the small chapter but this chapter has taken me too long and is delaying what I want to do in my later chapters.**

* * *

Kenny lent back on the sofa chair as he fixed T.K with a suspicious look. The boy was still smiling awkwardly and going on about how thankful he was that Kenny had offered him the free flight.

He turned his slightly as he gazed out the window and sighed, watching the planes take off... it wouldn't be long till that was him. Till he was forced into this new school where he would be just another face in a crowd. "Yeah so... thanks again... you saved me on a real bad day."  
"Why." Kenny snapped. "Why was it such a bad day?"  
"My girl friend broke up with-"  
"I KNEW IT!" He stood up quickly and pointed his finger accusingly at T.K. "I knew you was straight!" He growled and watched the boy's cheeks flash crimson. Kenny's eyes glowered at him as he sat back down and lent forward. "Okay. I want an explanation and I want it now! Why would you pretend that you were my boyfriend in front of that woman!" He was seething with anger as he glared at the boy.

T.K rose an eyebrow but just kept up that smile. "I felt bad for you is all." He shrugged. "I couldn't leave you to face that hag by yourself." He glanced towards the ground and didn't notice as a crimson blush spread across Kenny's cheeks. The boy slowly lent back into the chair feeling slightly more at ease now with Kenny. He could feel his backpack shifting slightly and subtly undid one of the knots to let a fresh burst of air through it. "Water and food in the bottom pouch." He said as quietly as he could.  
"What was that?" Kenny raised an eyebrow and made T.K startle slightly.  
"N-Nothing... it's just, I have some food and water here if you want it-"

Kenny just looked over his shoulder. "I'll have a sharp one, on the rocks. Make us something so I don't have to eat the air food..." He looked past the black leather couch as he looked around the private lounge they were in. The walls were a circle dome which gave a three hundred and sixty point view of the runway and airport. A small bar was not that far behind them. Around the lounge was everything you could imagine to keep you entertained: Arcades, miniature golf mats to practice putting. A few books stores were dotted here and there but mostly the area was open to what had seemed like Kenny's personal design. "Well there are perks to having your mother own an airline..." Kenny muttered as though reading the other boy's thoughts. He glanced out the window as his impatience was taking over.  
"Here sir-" Kenny paused and glared at the ground for a moment as he heard that voice. A blush began playing on his cheeks until he took the drink.  
"Thank you John." He said dryly and took a long sip from the drink which felt as though it was scolding his throat.  
"You're sixteen." T.K stated and stared at the boy.  
"I'm not good with flying." Kenny growled and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth spread through him.  
"And apparently even less so when you face an ex." T.K observed and watched the boy gag on his drink. He quickly moved around and patted Kenny's back. "Are you okay?" T.K crouched in front of the boy to read his facial expression.

Kenny's face was halfway between, rage, anger, confusion and down right stated shock. How did this boy read him so blatantly?! He spent years! Years working on a way to keep his every emotion hidden from the view of his face. Never to give anyone the satisfaction of how he looked or how he felt. He never wanted to be read or used for anyone amusement again.

He would never become anyone's pet or cheap source of entertainment as a book of emotions...

No. Not again... never again.

Both boys paused as they heard the sound of booming music came from the next lounge over. _"Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-"  
_"No way..." Kenny glared immediately as T.K turned towards him.  
"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" The taller boy protested as he looked at those strange and yet beautiful eyes which regarded him steadfastly.  
"You're an open book T.K. You was going to suggest that we go and check out what ever is going on." Kenny said flatly.  
"Fine."

Kenny lent back and closed his eyes that was until he heard the faint tapping of T.K's foot on the floor to the beat of the music. _You haven't got to do anything. Just sit here and chill. _"So... You like reading other people, but when they do it to you, it gets you all knotted, huh?"

Kenny's eyes burst open and his glare flashed coldly through the boy. "Excuse me?"  
"You just seem a bit... extensively defensive about making sure that no one can get either close or see how you feel."  
"Don't."  
"Why don't you let people get close to you-"  
"Listen!" Kenny snapped as he stood, slamming his glass down. "You barely know me. You're just a stranger I took pity on because I hate that woman more than I hate watching someone make an idiot of themselves as they begged and begged and begged!" Kenny anger rose with every word but T.K just fixed him with an impassive look. "So how dare you think you can look into me?!" He snarled.  
"I think you're scared." T.k stated blatantly and watched as Kenny froze. "I think... that you distance yourself from people because you're scared that they will hurt you... I think you've been hurt before and now you're scared."  
"Shut up."  
"But I won't hurt you. I promise you, I'd like to be your friend-" He grabbed the boy's wrist as Kenny went to punch him. He quickly yanked the boy closer to him and gazed deeply into the sea blue eyes. Kenny froze and T.K absently noted the flowing smell of roses, lavender and strawberries from the boy's golden, silky hair.  
"Liar!" Kenny squirmed to break free of the grip but paused as T.K turned him and pulled him into a tight embrace._ What the hell am I doing? He's right... I've only just met him but- _He paused for a moment as he felt Kenny stop fighting. _Kenny... Richards. _Something slowly began to click in T.K's head as he began to think. That name meant something to him... a past memory... Something distant that he couldn't make sense of.

He would have to get in contact with Matt soon.

Had he been able to see Kenny's face he would have been surprised at the extensive blush which was moving rapidly through his cheeks. "You okay now?" T.K whispered softly and felt Kenny nod softly as the boy's breathing became gentle.  
"Yeah." Kenny murmured softly and fixed his face before he turned around to T.K.

For a moment they just gazed deeply into each others eyes before Kenny took the boy's hand and dragged him the way they had come in. "Kenny what are you doing?"  
"You wanted a part right?" Kenny smirked as the air hostess fixed them with a strange look as they walked back out. "Mr Richards I already told you-"  
"You're fired." He stated and walked towards the sound of the music.

He heard the sound of screams and curses being thrown his way, but at that moment it no longer mattered.

T.K's smooth hand was in his and the world seemed so far away and distant.

He couldn't help but smile as he twirled and moved into the circle of people as the music surrounded him. It seemed just the way it did all those years ago when he was competing for fortune and acknowledgement in the theatre.

As he span and laughed as a pair of hands caught him, he didn't notice T.K smiling. "Gee talk about mood swings." A muffled voice came from his back pack.  
"Patamon! Hush up. You should feel more empathetic for him!"  
"I still can't believe you don't remember." Patamon muttered from inside the bag. T.K could just imagine his partner rolling his eyes at him.

But as T.K turned back around and watched Kenny dancing, he couldn't help but pause. The boy's bronze hands moved slowly from his waist and delicately traced up his torso. "Someone knows Alejandro quite well." T.K absently thought as Kenny moved his body expertly. Ever movement was exact and well placed, combining both his flexibility and his appearance. He had chosen the perfect spot to stand under the bit of light which focused mainly onto him.  
"Gee T.K. Put your eyes back in your head."  
"Patamon." He growled.

But he couldn't help but admit his face broke out in a slight blush as he stared at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I want to thank my reviewers =) I also want to thank those who favourite and follow this story ^_^ So onto the Warning: Story includes boyxboy, swearing, bloody violence (in later chapters) mentions of past abuse and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Hope you all have a great day wherever you are =) Sorry for the small chapter but this chapter has taken me too long and is delaying what I want to do in my later chapters.**

* * *

Kenny groaned as he turned over in his side and curled his hand onto the ground beneath him. "I think I drank a lot more than I think I did." He groaned and smiled as he found his head coming to rest against a slowly rising and falling chest. The jacket around him soothed him against the cold breeze which had begun to bite into him and settle into his bones. "Will someone close that window in the viewing lounge please." He murmured sleepily and let out a gentle and content sigh.

He felt a hand gently move through the locks of his hair and cup his cheek before he was pulled closer and hand a pair of arms wrapped around of him. "Patamon... did you leave the window open again?" A familiar voice sighed. Kenny would have been more alert but he simply scooted closer as his hand curled into the shirt beneath him while coming to a rest next to his gentle face. The soft light filtered against his slightly paler looking face.  
"So peaceful." Kenny sighed softly with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Both eyes of the boys suddenly flew open wide as they threw themselves away from each other.

Kenny glared defiantly up to T.K as his face became a flustered and bright cherry red. "What the hell were you doing!" He gasped and pressed himself back against a hard tree trunk as he wasn't sure what to do.  
"I don't know, I was-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Kenny screamed. "WHAT I DON'T KNOW IS WHY YOU WERE DOING IT!" He screeched as he pulled his arms around himself. T.K was slightly worried to see just how truly the boy was shuddering and trembling. His clothes were torn... actually the boy was wearing nothing except some torn boxers, and a new cold breeze was beginning to break through the clothing barrier on T.K... how had his clothes been torn?

But now that, the jacket was no longer wrapped around him Kenny was shaking almost as though he was convulsing and T.K didn't feel much better. The sleeves of his shirt had been strangely torn away, showing deep and bloody scratches on his body.

What the hell had happened to him?

T.K fixed the boy with an impassive look as he controlled his own forming and unrestraint blush. "Well, you weren't exactly pushing me away!" He said back as his back pack fell from his shoulders and landed with a grunt. "Heh?" He looked back at Kenny's face as the boy's eyes were locked determinedly onto it. His eyes blurred with colour as he trembled and shivered. "Did your bag just... grunt?" He asked and watched T.K slowly move it behind his back.  
"No...?" He said, it sounded more as though a question than anything else.  
"I just heard your bag grunt-"  
"Can you both keep it down please!" A voice grunted.  
"I agree!" Interjected another.

Both quickly took a stance as they readied themselves for anything. "Who the hell was that?" Kenny looked around quickly for any sign of the origin where that voice had come from. His mind was working on overtime. Trying to remember what had happened. All of this was new... or a dream. It could be a dream-  
_It's not a dream and you damn well know that. _His thoughts nagged in his head angrily. _Try again you idiot!  
_HEY! Who are you to call me idiot! Kenny snapped back in his head.  
_I'm you moron! _  
_Good point. _

He paused for a moment.

Remember...

"Are you okay?" T.K asked cautiously as he watched Kenny's eyes closing slowly. The boy's fingers were closing into fists as his knuckles began to become pale from the intensity of his crushing grip on himself.  
"Choking."  
"What?!" T.K rushed over and crouched in front of the boy as he watched the warm shaded eyelids began to half open.  
"We were in the plane and-"

Kenny's eyes widened as it began to dawn on him. "I remember."

_**-Flash back-**_

Kenny normally didn't mind flying. He ended up having to do it quite a lot, he had gotten quite used to being in a plane. In first class after all, he had nothing to worry about. He often would just fall asleep and end up having an air hostess come over and wake him up when it was time to get off.

But not that day... something just didn't feel right.

It was before the plane had even began to rise into the air: the sound of the pilot on the speakers had been shaky to say the least. The plane moved smoothly on the run way, but seemed to hitch slightly... T.K had murmured it was probably nothing to worry about.

But then they got into the air.

Kenny could already feel the shuddering.

Every now and then he would grab T.K's hand as a particularly bad shake would rock the plane. "Hey are you okay?" T.K would slowly look over to him and immediately Kenny would pull his hand back and pretend then he never heard the boy or even acknowledged that he had even come into contact with him.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine!"  
"What is with you? Why are you always so snappy."  
"I'm not snappy!"  
"Uh huh?" T.K rose an eyebrow and back away from Kenny's glare.  
"I'm not snappy." He said so quietly that he thought the other boy didn't hear. "I'm just." He turned his head and stared out the window. "I'm scared to be around you."

T.K didn't look at him but let his eyes widen on the inside. _He's scared of being around people... he doesn't know how to act. _He thought inwardly. He was only began to rise out of his thoughts as Kenny gripped his hand again.

The plane began to violently shake as they neared the cloud cover.

It soon came to the point that they had to put on their seat belts.

From there it only got worse.

Kenny's gaze darted around as he began to search for something. "T-There's something wrong. I can smell-"

Some shrieks rose as T.K turned his head and began to realize what had just happened.

Smoke had filled Kenny's nose as the plane was sailing over the ocean. Black inky vapour had begun pouring from the engine and filled the air around them. "Oh my god." He whispered and turned his gaze outside as the clouds had begun to circle violently. Even from inside he could hear the wind battering against them horridly. "What is going on- T.K!"

Eventually the sound of whirring engines slowed to a stop and the plane began to plummet while loud bangs tore away chunks of the metal around them. The roof seemed to almost peel back, strip by strip as though something was clawing at it viciously. The air itself was tougher than a dagger being slowly shoved between the eyes of a tortured prisoner.

T.K turned and saw Kenny's face drained completely of colour as he was watching the chaos erupt around him. One woman directly in front of them screamed as her nails which were dug into the chair, tore away from her fingers and her body was launched out of the roof. His eyes set wild like a cornered cat as he began to lose control of his fear. "Kenny, we're going to be okay!" Hold onto my hand!"

The sight of water and ground outside was coming closer and closer.

"Kenny! I promise you! We're gonna be okay-"

Then came the loud thud and vicious tearing of metal as water poured in around them, but Kenny was distracted as he and T.K lurched forward in their seats and the smaller blonde ending up smashing his head off the chairs in front of him.

It took a few minutes before the spinning room had settled back into a still state but by then water was already up to their necks and still rapidly rising. Kenny could feel a sharp spike of metal sticking into his arms and legs which had already cut quite deeply causing him to bleed rapidly.

They were running out of time.

Kenny ripped his belt away as quickly as he could but it seemed it had got stuck as his chair had jarred. _"T.K!"_ He mouthed over to the boy as his face was sinking beneath the water. He shook the other boy's hand and he pulled violently on his own seatbelt before he kicked out the window which poured even more water in. "THIS WAY!"

He looked over and saw a boy squirming violently in his chair. T.K began to pull harder to try and get Kenny so room so he could break free of the restraining belt. "Now's not the time to be a hero!" He snarled as he tried to push T.K away and through the gap that the window had become.

_"I'm not leaving you okay!"_ T.K mouthed at him while Kenny began pulling as hard as he could with the boy's help again, till eventually a loud CLANG sounded around them and the whole chair fell to pieces.

Though they weren't in the clear just yet.

Kenny's clothes got snagged on a loose catching piece of metal and even with the two of them, they could soon not rip it away so it came to the point that Kenny pulled out slowly of his shirt and slid out of the skinny jeans and shoes leaving him cold and almost bare.

He looked around the plane one more time before his head went under the water.

People were lounged dead in there seats with chunks of metal torn into their faces or parts of their bodies and limbs missing. How had they escaped with minor injuries? Sure there was the fact that he had a few chunks of metal sticking out of his legs and arms. There was quite a bad bruise on his head and T.K seemed to have got a decent share of a few cuts to the face from lose sharp shards of metal.

They had gotten away more than just lucky.

Kenny thought that they had been a lot close to the surface than they were.

But with every kick and desperate grasp through the water to get to the surface, he just seemed to sink faster. The darkness becoming absolute as it filled his eyes. His lungs burning as they were starved completely of oxygen. He could see T.K above him, swimming down with aid of the current trying to reach out and grab his hand.

But his vision was just becoming darker.

He was falling... and soon.

He would be dead.

_**-End of flash back-**_

T.K stared at the boy after Kenny had finished explaining and whispering the memory. He didn't know what to say. The look in Kenny's eyes now were just like a shell. "Kenny... come on. It's okay."  
"So are we dead?" The boy whispered as he looked around at the large expanding area. The large trees with canopies of almost glowing emerald. The sun shine radiated a halo around every flower or expanding bit of land that was available to it's reach. In the distant T.K could hear the sound of twigs snapping or the faint sound of footsteps in the ground. He knew this area like the back of his hand. He knew where they were...

Which is why he had to get Kenny away from here as quickly as he could.

He took off his jacket and offered it to the boy as he wrapped it around his shoulders and began to pull him gently to his feet. "Hey." He offered his best smile. "It's going to be okay, come on."  
"Where are we." He said in a frail whisper. T.K could see it in his eyes. He was haunted by the darkness which he had fallen in. It may take a bit of a while before he would be able to surface.

After all, the route to the digi world was always a bit rough.

But that's certainly where they were. No doubt about it. T.K had seen this place so many times now... it had honestly become a home from home for him. He was so used to coming now that he had even thought about setting up a small home... maybe even a cottage? Something homey and quaint. "T.K Is he going to be al'right?"  
"Well let's see." The boy reached over and unclipped his bag.

Slowly a small form began to crawl out and onto his shoulder. It was shaped roughly small like a puppy. With wings that almost looked like ears. A stub of a tail while the top half of his body was completely orange except for his crystal blue eyes. His undercoat was pure white except for his little dabs of black paws. It's blue eyes regarded Kenny carefully as the boy didn't even seemed phased by the sight of the Digimon. "Well, he doesn't look like Katie Hopkins so that's already one benefit." T.K teased.  
"Damn straight." Kenny muttered and stared up at Patamon with a new sudden focus. "You... You." He glared pointedly and Patamon flapped his wings nervously as he watched the boy half slump forward with a look.  
"Uh...T.K?!" The Digimon looked down to his long time partner, slightly worried by this occurrence and the way the boy was glaring at him.  
"It's ok Patamon. He's a bit out of it. The journey here is just catching up with him. He probably won't even-"  
"I recognise you." Kenny snarled.

That brought the boy and his digimon to a grinding halt. "Uh... say that again?" T.K stared disbelievingly at the other boy as he almost seemed in a trance state while he slowly moved forward. His eyes cold and merciless in anger and hatred.  
"I. Recognise him." Kenny whispered as though the words were nothing but the mere wind. "You looked different...You was taller, like some kind of giant dinosaur."  
"No way." T.K stared and let his mouth drop open. Kenny had seen that when he was a kid too?! He had seen the battle! _Hang on... _He thought. _If Kenny saw that... then he must be a-  
_"They called me crazy." Kenny growled coldly. "They put me away because I believed in you." He glared at Patamon with a deep loathing which he could not control. "I never stopped believing in you and every time they told me otherwise that you were just something in my imagination, I ignored them."  
"Kenny." T.K whispered. "That wasn't Patamon!"

Kenny wished immediately that he hadn't spoke as he quickly turned his gaze away from the burning glare which threatened to scorch through him mercilessly. "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." Kenny enunciated each word which seemed to punch T.K further and further in the gut.  
"But Kenny if you're here then that means-"

The boy half turned to begin to walk away and froze as a small golden form fell out the trees and hit him square on the face.

T.K grimaced slightly then watched as slowly Kenny who had cradled his arms around the small bundle began to look at it more carefully. It's body was a large sphere about the size of Patamon though it hand small pointed stumps for legs. Large turquoise eyes and pointy ears which stood out against it's golden fur. It's white tipped tail swayed slightly as it began to regard Kenny more carefully. "Uh hi... I'm Viximon."

T.K stared for a moment as Kenny froze in place. He studied how each of the two just looked back and forth at each other incredulously.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kenny screamed just as Viximon did and both of their eyes rolled back into their heads before both fell on the ground with a loud. _BANG. _"Oi vey." T.K sighed and face palmed. Viximon had fallen over the boy's bare chest and now just like Kenny was fainted... though he seemed to be keeping the boy quite warm as it's tail was wrapped possessively around the other boy.

"This is going to be interesting." Patamon nodded.  
"How am I going to explain this to him when he wakes up." T.K sighed.  
"But T.K! Didn't you hear him? He thought I was a Augumon!"  
"Yeah and didn't you hear what he said after that." T.K turned back to face the boy. "_'They put me away.' _What the hell did they do to him?"  
"I have a feeling... that you may be the one who he tells." Patamon rested his head on T.K's cap. "Hang on...T.K!" The Digimon exclaimed and turned his head towards the edge of the clearing.

Both froze at the new sound of the leafs rustling and the ground being stepped into. What was it? A Digimon? What ever it could be, T.K quickly decided that it wouldn't be good.

He didn't know how right he was.


End file.
